Beating Around the Bush
by Tsukiyo07
Summary: [DaixSato][Maybe onesided DarkxKrad] Daisuke and Riku have a long awaited chat, and the class goes on an end of the year trip, where Sato and Dai end up on an uncharted island. Somewhere throughout all this Sato and Dai come to a shocking realization... C
1. Unmasked

This is my first fanfic so be gentle with me. (Sweat drop). This first chapter will be somewhat confusing but it should get better in my next chapter. This chapter will also have some minor fowl language and definite yaoi theme so if you don't like guy on guy action don't read this. Now I will be using

/…/ for Daisuke

**/…/ for Dark**

'…' for thinking to ones-self

for Satoshi

_**for Krad**_

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel but I do buy their products and that's good enough for me :)

**P.S. This chapter has been revised to make it less confusing as well as longer**.

* * *

**Ch.1 Unmasked**

**In class during free period**

**No POV**

A loud annoying voice boomed the latest announcement of Dark's next target to the enraptured female populace.

"Tonight Dark will be stealing the Mask of Clarity. My sources tell me that if it were sold on market it would be almost priceless because of the legend behind it." Takeshi stopped for added emphasis on the following information before he took out an 8"x10" picture of the supposed target. The mask itself was made of fine porcelain and had the features of a Japanese style doll however, the tint of the porcelain made it seem an eerie whitish-blue as if it were from a recently dead corpse, although the lips were the usual lusciously painted red, expected. Nevertheless, the lips did nothing to diminish the eyes that had been snipped out and replaced by a flat sheet of the darkest blue that had ever been seen from a pair of Lapis Lazuli semi-precious gems that dulled in the sun causing people to believe it glancing into their very souls.

A few faint hearted from the enraptured audience including the president of Dark's fan club, Risa Harada, fainted underneath the masks cold stare. Many began whispering why Dark would want such a creepy mask while others remained silent hoping for Takeshi to continue soon before including their own opinions. Inspired by this reaction the wanna-be-reporter grinned sinisterly as he began to weave his tale to the class.

"Myth and legend state that this artifact was a gift of unrequited love to a high and powerful nobleman from a low and insignificant commoner. And if the mask is placed the wearer would know where their true heart lay." Short and to the point was the dull black porcupine haired secret to capturing his audience being as it left the audience with their own imaginary love stories of sorrow, betrayal, and finally love.

Later that night as the squadrons laid in the final touches to the security system the Commander managed to get away from the commotion by entering the room that displayed Dark's target.

Now tell me again why I should be guarding this artwork when it isn't even a Hikari artwork. Though I must admit it, looks like it could be.

**_Well Satoshi-sama, the Mask of Clarity has a very interesting story to it. Not to mention it was a gift given to the first Hikari my master and creator, Akito-sama._** Krad lectured with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

To state that the Commander was shocked was a understatement he was down right speechless and couldn't even imagine a cold man, such as Hikari's were known for, to even treasure a gift from someone much less accept one. However once the initial shock had passed Hiwatari-kun was peeked with interest beyond believe that he could not help but as the tight-lipped Krad for more information.

Go on. Satoshi drawled so as not to seem too eager.

**_Well Satoshi-sama, as you already heard at school from that spiky obnoxious human that if worn the person would know where their true heart lay. However, what he failed to mention was that a friend, of whose name I do not recall at the moment, of my creator, had fallen in love with him while my master, Akito-sama, courted a nobleman's daughter. It was around that time Dark and I came to be created that the Mask of Clarity was created as well. Although after the publication of, my creator's engagement to the young lady was announced that the two had an argument and separated after the Black Wings was finished. They only saw each other one last time, as I recall if you can call it that, it was when Akito-sama went to the reading of his friends will where the mask was given with explicit instruction not to put it on until he too was on his death bed and of course what power the artwork possessed. _**

**Satoshi POV**

Satoshi stood silently looking out the window to the wan of the moon above as he listened to Krad summarize a rather surreal story of his ancestors and marveled at how long Krad could keep talking. 'Heh ..heh…Niwa must be rubbing off on me. Hmnnn…rubbing..' As the Commander's thoughts decided, it was safe to take a detour while Krad continued to talk his existence away he failed to notice that Krad had stopped talking and was glaring at him rather menacingly.

**_Satoshi-sama are you listening. You are the one who desire to know of the history behind the mask, are you not._** Krad stated more than questioned as if demanding the Commander pay attention to him or else.

'Shot looks like he caught me. Oh, well no use in crying over spilt milk. Well, might as well try and sooth him before he tries to take over my body again… So frustrating.'

Yes, of course I'm listening. Now tell me Krad, did Hikari Akito ever do as the will instructed?

Krad with glee at having his tamers attention continued to spew off the information his little master desire.

_**Well actually, I was there when he did, it was quite a site. It seems that the person his heart truly lay with was actually not the nobleman's daughter that he married but**_

Beep..beep…beeeeep. 'Looks like it's time for Dark to show up soon. Better get into position.'

Looks like you'll have to tell me later, Dark's coming.

**5 minutes later…**

"Stop right there, you're not getting away from me this time," announced Satoshi from behind one of the vases on display. Dark turned around giving him one of those grins that said I-knew-you-were-there.

"Sorry Commander, but I promised Dai-chan I wouldn't take too long. Guess I'll see yeah next time." With that said, Dark called for Wiz and flew off. Without noticing how Hiwatari-kun's cheeks had tinted a transparent light pink at hearing the other tamer's name or the confused look he had given an already gone Dark.

**_Satoshi-sama I am beginning to believe you do not desire to capture Dark Mousey. Mayhap, I should take control of this situation. _**(Krad threaten with his usual mocking tone.)

…'Daisuke doesn't want to spend time with me! Am I just a burden?' Satoshi lost in his antsy thoughts of the little Niwa that would never be his failed to notice one irritated blond yelling inside his head at high pitches that would make even dog-ears bleed.

**_Did you just hear me! _**(Fumed a pissed off Krad from lack of attention from his vessel.)_** I SAID I WAS GOING TO KILL DARK! Which means, my dear Satoshi-sama, if you have forgotten I WOULD BE KILLING THAT **NIWA** BOY TOO!**_

…sorry did you say something…never mind just **shut up**

**Meanwhile…**

**No POV**

/Hurry up! The store is going to close in half an hour and I want to make it in time. /

Snort. **/You'd think you _liked_ creepy boy by the way you're going about this. So tell me again why we're getting_ him_ a gift. /**

/It's… his birthday tomorrow and because he's _my friend_Daisuke responded the last part a bit to quickly though failed to notice his own reaction to Dark's banter.

**/So, then you _do_ like him/ **Dark began in a singsong voice fully ignoring Daisuke's aggravated sigh

/…just land already and **I'll** take it from there. /

**/Why should I/** Dark pouted as though he were a kid being pulled away from playing with his new toy. By this time, Daisuke was already annoyed with Dark's teasing. **'**It's not as if I like Satoshi-kun that way, anyways. I like Riku that's why I'm going out with her even though I don't ... Wait! Did I just use Sat-…I mean Hiwatari's name!…twice!**'**

Curious Dark landed by the park's water fountain feeling Daisuke blushing in the back of his mind. 'I wonder what Dai…' Suddenly images of the Commander trapping him against the wall with those intense, cold periwinkle eyes assaulted Dark's mind. The shock in it-self gave Daisuke the advantage he needed to take control, a trick he had learned from Hiwatari-kun during one of their lunches together.

"It's about time you changed back into me." Daisuke muttered loud enough for their audience that just happens to be on the other side of the water fountain. After looking at his watch he runs off in the opposite direction, he had come.

Riku stood there with her mouth wide open unable to believe what had just happened.

"I can't believe that Dai-chan is Dark," She whispered to her-self. After several minutes had gone by, an ominous cold breeze picked up snapping her out of her trance.

"I can't believe he's that…that…THAT Hentai!" She screamed at the top of her lungs with disgust before turning around to head back home. Completely forgetting to go get her sister from her nightly walks in the park trying to catch a glimpse of Dark.

**Back to Dark and Daisuke:**

/Oh no! I didn't make it in time./ Daisuke whined falling to the ground sobbing. Dark could very easily have joked or teased him but knew now wasn't the time so he mentally patted Daisuke in the back. 'I don't really now what to do he looks so depressed right now, it's making me depressed. Why should I be depressed? Poor Dai-chan he really has it hard for creepy boy and he doesn't even know it.'

"Niwa-kun are you alright," someone asked coming out of any ally. Daisuke made a sharp intake of breath and shot up from the sidewalk he had been sitting on. Making Daisuke feel dizzy and sway to the sides for a bit, which only helped make Dark more apprehensive over Dai-chan's health.

/It's him, Dark! What should I do/ Squealed Dai-chan.** '**How should I know you're the one getting weak kneed over the Commander. Although this does promise to be entertaining maybe I'll stay quiet for awhile and see what happens.'

Dark you traitor/

"Hi-Hiwatari-kun, what are you doing here?" Daisuke nervously asked while rubbing his eyes.

**Satoshi POV**

Satoshi felt strings tugging on his heart as he saw the chibi-Niwa wipe away the last remaining traces of the tears that once stained his life filled eyes 'why is he crying like that,' "Niwa are you alright? Did anything happen with Harada-san?" 'God how I hate that woman. And oh how cute Dai looks even while crying!'

"NO-No! It has nothing to do with Riku. And..and...I wasn't crying." Daisuke squeaked while turning beet red and then ran home.

Did he just blush?

**_I'll kill him as soon as I get out of here. That little thief_**

what are you talking about you know Niwa-kun isn't a thief it's just Dark

_**Go ahead and protect him, for...now.**_

'I wonder why he was crying. If it didn't have anything to do with Harada-san then...did I do something to him?' Sigh.

Satoshi-sama I shall be out for awhile. Don't do anything I'll have to hurt you for later. Krad lightly chimed while heading to the darkest recesses of Satoshi's mind to sleep or plan diabolical schemes of getting rid of Dark and the Niwa while having sadistic fun with his vessel.

"Huuhnnnn…" 'What a night. I suppose I should get started on tonight's report on Dark getting away again. Horary.' Satoshi drawled mentally while heading to the police station for a long night of doing nothing but paperwork.

* * *

Well I hope everyone likes this new revision of chapter one. I just tried clearing up a few things so there are not a lot of loose ends that need to be dealt with later on in the story. 


	2. Signs

I tried writing more in this chapter and I'll try and write more in the next. If you still think it's confusing tell me, ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the D.N.Angel characters but I do buy there products which is enough to make me happy.

**Chapter 2: Signs**

**The next morning**

"Dai-chan, it's time to get up if you don't want to be late for school." Emiko sweetly yelled from the outside of the kitchen door.

**Daisuke POV**

/Humm…did I hear something/

**/zzz…yeah it's your mom…zzzzzzz/**

'Why do you get to sleep? '

"Daisuke I do believe your mom wants you to get up." Toto hollered, as she unwrapped the blankets from me taking me out of my little cocoon I had wrapped myself in during the night.

I was in no mood today to be waking up so early, let alone going to school. As soon as Toto-chan left to help mom I stood up and stared at the mirror for a few moments trying to figure out my weird dream.

_**dream**_

_Delicately fine fingers that seemed to be made of marble splayed a brush that was soaked with all the deep colors hidden in magma still hot or that had already been cooled down onto a blank canvas. Then another delicate hand, yet with sun kissed fingers, dipped its brush into a clouded sky that still looked bluer than grey, and filled the canvas beside the other. _

_The canvas' themselves were close enough to the other that they seem to overlap. In that, very spot the two colors began to shift and turn and swirl about each other as if not daring to touch one another but still molding to the others presence in its desire to fuse. _

**bathroom**

Sigh. /Oh well, I'll try to figure that out later. Meanwhile what am I going to give Hiwatari-kun for his birthday today. Since I was late last night getting to the store and I really don't have time before school to go there. /

**/zzzz… you could always make him something. You know the Niwa's didn't always use to be thieves…zzz/**

/Hey! I thought you were asleep. /

**/I am except your thoughts kept coming into my dreams that's all./**

/Dark what do you mean by the Niwa's didn't always use to be thieves/

I asked him while washing my face but something already told me that he wouldn't answer.

**/zzzzzzz/**

'That's just great! Whenever I need him he's never there but he sure has a lot of comments afterwards about what I did and could have done.' I didn't even bother cleaning the sink when I finished brushing my teeth I was so upset with Dark I just left the bathroom and got myself ready in record timing. I guess mom noticed because she took my temperature by placing her hand on my forehead while I ate breakfast.

"Dai-chan what's wrong are you coming down with something?...Hmmm that's strange your temperature seems normal but you look a shade redder." I looked down at my skateboarding shoes finding them very interesting all of a sudden.

**Emiko POV**

'There has to be something wrong, if there wasn't then why isn't he looking at me.' My son was still looking at his shoes with a very familiar look. He had the same familiar look on when he came home on his 14th birthday after being rejected by the younger of the Harada twins. 'That's it! That must be it. Either a) he's been dumped by Riku or b) he's fallen in love with someone else and doesn't know what to get her while still going out with Riku.'

**Daisuke POV**

/Dark why is mom looking at me like that it's making me nervous/

**/Don't worry that's just the face she makes when she comes up with a new way of torturing you or finds a very entertaining puzzle box/**

(Sweat drop) /I don't like the sound of either one of those/

"Um. Sorry mom but I think I'll head to class now."

"Alright dear, have a good day at school and come home right away your grandfather and I have something to give to you."

"Ok bye mom." I whooshed out to her as I dash out the door putting on my backpack.

**No POV**

**At School**

There were two figures speaking quietly as a black porcupine haired reporter hid in the brushes trying to record what was going on without being seen.

"Daisuke were you at the park last night, by any chance? And don't lie to me, either." Riku stated in a very confident way. It seemed to anyone listening except for the one that had been asked that she already knew the answer and just wanted to get a pre-dialogued conversation over and done with.

At that moment, the black porcupine haired reporter felt a crystal formed hand touch his shoulder and the reporter froze as if molded to portray an exact replica of what shock and fear would look like on a humans face. That same crystal formed hand was attached to a crystal formed body and a crystal formed head. The same crystal formed face came close to the reporter's left ear and whispered softly.

"I do believe the bell just rang. Shouldn't you be heading to class?"

Not too soon after those words were spoken Takeshi had done a 180 degrees turn followed by Satoshi leaving the other two, oblivious to there audience, to continue uninterrupted.

**Daisuke POV**

/Oh no! Did she see me change back? What should I do? Dark/

(Sweat dropped)"Well…umm…hmmm…ehhhnnn"

"(Sigh.) Look Dai-chan I like you a lot, I really do but I…I JUST CAN'T STAND THAT PERVERT! I'm sorry Daisuke but… I think it best if we broke up and I promise I won't tell anyone because I like you but I don't want to be near that _thing_. So, sorry ."

As soon as she finished speaking, she walked right by me and bumped right into my right shoulder but kept on going. I stayed there for a very long time just staring at nothing wondering if anyone truly loved me for me not just because of Dark or not just because of me. Then all went black but I didn't care, because I didn't want to be here at school with everyone, I just wanted to disappear.

"Hey Daisuke! What am I doing out here. Oh well I guess I'll have some fun since I'm out already. Hehehehe" Dark spoke while still possessing Daisuke's form.

All I heard was a faint mumble of someone familiar in the back of my mind but all I wanted to do was curl up, and so I did falling deeper and deeper into oblivion.

Well I hope you liked it and hope you continue to R&R.


	3. Inner Heart Speaks

Well every one sorry it took so long but as you can see, I wrote a lot more this time than any other chapter and I'm proud at myself for how it turned out BUT I do like the next chapter I wrote because it has fluff at the end. Yayy! I just hope everyone can see how hard I worked on this chapter. Any comments would be fine. I will try to email back all those that have questions so their not confused and if people send suggestions for future chapters and I like them then I'll fit them in with credit, of course. Oh and **pay attention to the new character because they will be a very important part of my plot**. Now onward to the next chappie.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Inner Heart Speaks**

"Yahhh!"

A loud high pitched screech was heard throughout the school a short red head ran from the west side of campus followed by a mob of insanely psychotic twits who just heard Dark in Daisuke's body break an unwritten code of dating. Which to all those who don't know, or thought they were beyond the code of dating like Dark, lets just say that flirting with a girl after you've been dumped is a big 'no-no' in the girls unwritten handbook of dating.

**Satoshi POV**

**Homeroom class**

I had already seated myself when Harada-san, the older one, had entered the classroom. 'I wonder what they were talking about and why Niwa-kun isn't with them.' I busied myself by taking out a novel on Chinese proverbs when I heard the Harada twins speaking hushly nearby. 'Well at least they were dumb enough to not notice me.'

"So Riku how did it go? Poor Niwa, I hope you let him down easy enough." The younger Harada sympathetically inquired her twin. 'Snort.'

"Oh I think he'll be fine. He'll probably come walking in here with that same goofy smile of his." The she-devil otherwise known as the elder Harada, by two minutes according to her younger twin, the less of two evils but still just as irritating on the nerves, chided her sister with a nonchalant wave of her hand as though deeming the topic not worthy of her time. 'Grrrr. How dare that she-devil claim that _my_ Daisuke isn't worth her time. That cold hearted bitch…what did she do to _my angel_!

"Yeah you're probably right. So do you have anyone new you got your eyes on."

"Risa! Just who or _what_ do you think I am!... Well there is this one person in class 2-A that…"

A small smile escaped through my façade as I got up from my seat in the back of class and walked with dignity out of class fully intending to comfort _my_ little fire angel. After all, it appeared that the little hussy got tired of him already; it was to be expected, in the end she never truly cared for Daisuke the way I did. I just got as far as the janitorial closet on the first floor when I heard it. A shriek so loud and high pitched it could come from none other than Niwa. Sure enough, the creature creating such havoc turned the corner only to be shoved into a very small room. Various cleaning disinfectants, mops, vacuums, scrubbers, plungers and a small poker table with two chairs that took up the rest of the space filled the room. It took awhile for the both of us to readjust to the dark; then he turned bright red. 'Hmmmnnn. That color suits him well. He looks so edible…I wonder I long I can stay like this before it reaches that cute innocent mind of his what our circumstance would entail. Heh!'

**Dark POV**

Here I am pinned against the wall with none other than Hiwatari, doubly known as Creepy Boy, with _his_ hips planted securely on my own. 'Oh the embarrassment the agony I, Dark Mousey, the infamous Phantom Thief am in a closet, no less, with none other than _him_ and to top it all off he has a hard on.' I groan silently out of agony and turn bright red from shear horror and anger at myself for getting stuck in this mess. 'Hey is it just me or did he just get a smudge closer!'

**/Daisuke/** I franticly searched through my mind, if anyone could calm that horny bastard down it would be my innocent Dai-chan. 'Though he won't be innocent anymore once Creepy boy here gets through with him…Oh well it's Dai's hide or my own and I'm a bit too attached to mine. Heh, sorry Dai looks like you lose hands down on this one.'

**/Daisuke! Daisuke/** Soon Creepy boy had enough of touching me for awhile I guess cause he removed his right hand from over my mouth and placed it beside my hand lightly touching my fingertips but still kept my hips in place which really bugged me.

**/Fine if you won't help me than I'll have to help myself/** I took in a deep breath and pushed the Commander on to one of the chairs set for the poker table. He seemed shocked as he sat there trying to regain his composure. 'Creepy Bastard probably can't believe sweet little Dai-chan just pushed him away.'

"Easy there Commander. We wouldn't want to change you into Krad now would we?"

As soon as I finished speaking realization dawned on the little genius and his features became as cold as or colder still than I remembered from last night. 'Guess Daisuke really _is_ the only one who can break through Creepy Boy's defenses.'

**/Daisuke, lover boy is here don't you want to say hi/ **'Hmnnn…still no response. This is getting boring but I'm also worried for him. Who knows what trouble he's gotten into without me?' I try the doorknob as Hiwatari starts speaking to me.

"So then _Dark _where's Daisuke?"

"Daisuke? So you're on first name basis now are you? Moving pretty fast aren't we after all she did just break up with him like less than fifteen minutes ago."

"Grrr"

I narrowed my eyes at him wondering if I heard right. "Did you just growl at me?"

"No, no I didn't and you still haven't answered me." I sweat dropped but answered his previous question anyways.

"Well, after Riku dumped him he sort of receded into the back of my mind. I can't seem to find him and he won't respond when I tried calling his name." 'Though I don't blame him for getting dumped just because he and I share the same body…oh well her lost after all I am drop dead gorgeous.'

"He must feel completely rejected right now." I don't think I was suppose to here that but either way a plan formulated in my brain, and yes I do have one, that involves Daisuke coming back more cheerful than ever and maybe getting Creepy Boy to blush. I laughed evilly inside my mind as I set to work. 'But something this big requires a lot of magic and help. Lets see….I know I'll as _her_! I'm sure she'll help these two lost causes.' Satisfied with my plan I set to work on Creepy boy and his defenses.

"Hey is Krad asleep." He looked at me curiously for a moment before answering.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I smile coyly as I continue.

"Well… you could always use some of Krad's magic without him knowing and pop your mind into Daisuke's and talk to him for me, you know comfort him and stuff. I've tried but _he_ doesn't want to talk to _me_." He seemed to consider it before asking what I knew to be coming.

"What if Krad awakens? He'll kill Niwa if I'm not there to stop him."

"Your body freezes while your mind wanders in Daisuke's and I can't move either because I'll have to reside in order for you to enter his mind."

"Very well then, what needs to be done?"

I locked the door to the janitors' closet then melted the lock so when Daisuke came back he wouldn't be able to get out for a while. I smirked at this thought and went to sit on the other chair opposite to Hiwatari. As soon as I got myself comfortable, I told him to take out a feather and to concentrate on it until it began to glow. Once this was done, I brought one out myself and began to chant as I touched feathers with Hiwatari.

**Satoshi POV**

Black. Everything is black.

"Where am I?"

"In my mind." Dark appeared behind me. I readied myself, not liking what was going on one bit.

"Don't worry I'll take you to Dai-chan's mind from here. Oh and…never mind"

No matter how much he tried to reassure me I felt even more at edge especially when he cut off that last sentence. 'I hate it when people do that.' I did not trust him to begin with but Daisuke needed me. What else could I do? Therefore, I followed him until the blackness began to give way to all the shades of light red an artist could imagine.

"Well this is where I leave you. I'm not allowed any further without Daisuke's permission. You should be just fine from here. A part of Daisuke will know that you're here and come to take you to the Daisuke that you know. Oh and do not ask too many questions because they will not be answered.('That's if he asks the right ones') Although, I know that is hard for any Hikari to do."

I just scuffed at him under my breath as Dark became apart of the darkness that was Dark's mind once again. I alone was left to wait and ponder on this new information. I did not have long to wait when I heard singing. I never heard anything like it. The song was sung with full of love yet sounded sad. I could not understand the words that were being used, but I did not care as I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

I followed it until I saw an old wisteria tree languidly, slouching its branches toward the creek that seemed to divide Daisuke's consciousness from his subconscious just as the colors around me began to create darker shades of crimson with infinitesimal shades of dark azure that almost went unnoticed. I drew closer to the singer until I stepped onto the bank of the creek; try as I may I could not move. All I could do was watch as an unknown wind blew through the tree separating the branches giving me a view of a girl with hair the color of fire that went all the way down to her toes and curled at the tips making her seem like a doll with her porcelain skin and huge wine-red innocent eyes. Those eyes were the same that Daisuke showed whenever he was around me and _only_ me. I loved to watch him portray every emotion that passed through his mind through those eyes.

She looked up at me and smiled ever so sweetly; yet in the depth of her eyes droplets of shear sadness emanated ever so lightly, as she benevolently walked closer to me in one of those sapphire-shaded feudal princess kimonos with outerwear and everything. Her lips were small yet luscious and naturally tinted pink just like Daisuke's that I could do nothing but stare at my heart's desire in what I believed to be female form.

"Te hee, you have a funny look on your face. Hehehehe" She continued to giggle at me as I gawked at her with my mouth slightly ajar and throat completely dry. 'Her giggles are sweet, light, and full of life just like Daisuke's. Nevertheless, who is she and why am I reacting to her just as I would with Daisuke, only I cannot control my reaction or emotions. I wonder if she could be the one that Dark mentioned. Why is _she_ a she?' She continued to stare at me fondly absorbing my every feature. I sweat-dropped. Then she smiled that accepting smile that Daisuke always gives me before he sat down to eat lunch with me.

"Would you like to come and sit with me under the wisteria? I had just finished heating some green tea with jasmine and rose hip. I also baked a few strawberry shortcakes to have with the tea. If you would like I could serve you some?"

"Well thank very much Ms.?"

"Hehee, just call me Dai-chan. On the other hand, if it is too awkward for you than Sakura would be fine." She continued to smile ever so sweetly. It took me awhile to remember she was only a part of the Niwa Daisuke that I know.

"Then I would love to join you Dai-chan." A very light touch of pink dusted itself onto my face as I used her nickname. 'I can not believe I just said Dai-chan to Daisuke…even if she is just a _part_ of him.'

After several mouth watering strawberry shortcakes and a few cups of tea, I progressed to interrogate Sakura about Daisuke's well-being as well as his whereabouts.

"So then Dai-chan how did you learn to cook so well?" 'Maybe I'll lull her into a false sense of security before I ask her what I want to know.' She seemed to stop and think about that as though not knowing how to answer it. 'I do believe she isn't sure as to what to keep from me and what is alright.'

"We are naturally born being exceptional in many subjects just as your clan is."

"Really so what else are the Niwa's capable of. I am curious. If you don't mind that is." I narrowed my eyes readying myself to take mental notes. 'Perhaps this information will be useful to me in the future on capturing Dark.' She smirked a bit as though sensing I was trying to bate her but continued to play.

"The Niwa's can do nothing but host Dark; _however_ Diasuke has more potential than even the first Niwa did." I smirked at her in return to her response. 'It would seem that she is very sharp. She only told me what I already knew and stated what Daisuke was capable of quite vaguely. No matter this just makes it all the more interesting.' 'I suppose I'll have to take a more direct approach then.'

"I see. So then would that have anything to do with you?"

"Oh my, you certainly don't like wasting time do you. All right, I will answer your questions but I am warning you there are some that I will not be able to answer. So for the first one yes it does have something to do with me being here." I silently readied myself for the challenge ahead.

"How are you a part of Daisuke?"

"Specify." I twitched this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Are you his subconscious?"

"No, but I do reside in his subconscious."

"How are you connected to Daisuke then?"

"I…am…his" I waited patiently as a drop of sweat fell down my temple. "Or in better words he…is…_my_ heart." I released the breath I had been holding in. 'She what! What does she mean by Daisuke, my Daisuke, is part of _her_ heart?' A rock fell in my stomach making me semi-kneel forward as I tried to process that information, but I could not. "Does Dark…"

"Does Dark what?"

"…" I was still lost in my world trying to organize and make sense of everything, when she spoke again and this time brings me back to reality.

"Really I don't know why you asked what I was to Diasuke if you obviously weren't ready for it. Oh and Dai does know I exists, or at least he doesn't remember I exist when he is conscious, so please don't tell him I do. Dark does but well it is complicated."

"How so?"

"It just is. Oh and Happy Birthday Satoshi!" 'Is she trying to change topics but either way how does she know my birthday is today? Not that I celebrate it or anything and I don't think I've told Daisuke about when I was born.' She seemed to recognize my confusion by the sudden outburst because she went on.

"Do you remember that day you caught Daisuke on a campus computer taking a look at your profile?"

"Yes." 'As if I would forget the day I began to feel like Daisuke had an interest in me.'

"Well on there he read when you birthday was and stored it subconsciously. By the way, your present is taped to the bottom of your toolbox that you use in art class."

"Present."

"Yup! Apart of Daisuke already knew he wasn't going to make it to the store in time before it closed after the heist yesterday so he unconsciously reached me and woke me up for the first time in several years. Then after I calmed his crying a bit I told him he could use some of my magic to create something for you." She cheerfully told me while reminiscing about the memory when she had woken up. While I did not have to think hard about how Niwa would be so worked up about such a trivial matter as my birthday after all this _was_ Niwa we were talking about, so I understood. Nevertheless, magic, 'why magic?'

"What exactly do you mean by use your magic?"

"Like I said Daisuke is special. And don't tell me you haven't noticed how off Daisuke has been lately." I shook my head to say that I had noticed and indeed, I had in school, at times he would seem like he was about to faint or how his eating habits had changed to eating as little as one forth as what he normally ate but I never asked him about it.

"Well he used a lot of my energy which is why I'm in his subconscious level and why Dark knows I exist. Hopefully he'll get better soon, all that raw magic surging through him really took a lot out of him, I mean he doesn't even remember that he created the gift let alone snuck into the school and taped it there while placing a spell so you wouldn't see it until today. And of course, after the stunt Dark just pulled I wouldn't be surprised if Daisuke slept for the rest of the day or felt drained and weak."

I remained quiet and still on the outside while inside, I was cursing my naïve angel for going to such extremes just for me and then cursing myself for not saying anything about his sudden change in behavior. 'But why would he do such a thing? Moreover, what did he make to cause him to become so weak for over a week? Doesn't he know he could have died?'

* * *

Well that is the end of that. So see you people next time ) 


	4. Wake Up Call

Sorry it took so long to update but there was a shortage of people at work and since I am such a "dependable" person at work, I ended up getting their shifts too. And of course that means little to no sleep for me since I've been having personal problems as well.

I have noticed that people were confused in my last chapter and I just wanted to say that I was just as confused as all of my readers _but_ I meant for it to be confusing because 1) it is in Satoshi's point of view 2)this is a person's subconscious mind so things are not meant to be clear but cryptic and 3)I didn't know how else to introduce her into the story not to mention I had not slept for three days straight when I wrote it although I did leave many clue's so that in the future chapters you will be able to go back and put the puzzle together.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Wake up Call**

Desert red sand and blotches of red wine colored falling stars showered over the midnight blue that covered the expanse of Daisuke's subconscious as they neared closer to the destination. Then Sakura stopped right in front of Hiwatari and as she turned to face him mirrors of every shape and size began to appear around him. Some looked like memories as they flashed through the mirrors that were of larger size and others of smaller size showed portraits of people known. There were people and memories that seemed too gloomy to belong to the cheerful Daisuke but were more likely those of Sakura and then there were the usual Daisuke's friends and families…and even Satoshi.

"Don't stare too long at any mirror although you are right in assuming that they are memories."

"What's going on? Where is Daisuke?" Satoshi impatiently inquired.

**Satoshi POV**

She gave me a tender smile before moving up to me using her hands for support on my chest; raised on her toes to lightly flutter a kiss on my lips as a slow tear fell down her left cheek. I was so shocked I froze not daring to move away or lean toward her. And just as lightly as she kissed me her tear fell to the floor with a resounding sound causing ringlets to engulf my being as I fell through what I believed to be solid and now no more. With her faint words in my mind silently whispering to my heart pleading my soul…something…I cried inside for whatever she said but could only faintly remember the emotion attached to such words, and then fire engulfed me.

Thump…thump…Thump…Thump…THUmp…THUMp…THUMP

'What is that sound? Why does it make me draw closer to it?'

THUMP…_THUMP_…**THUMP**

'It reminds me of a heartbeat, but whose?' I still moved closer to the source of this heartbeat that attracted my own it was warm and comforting unlike anything I have ever felt. I laid there curled up on what I believe to be a bed with my eyes closed silently letting my body adjust just like every other morning 'dang low blood sugar or what not…can't think.' After a few more minutes, I groggily opened my eyes.

There was a dark lilac canopy encompassing the bed where there were neatly tied elaborate knots on each redwood bedpost with what looked like a silver cord but closer inspection deemed it a light metallic shade of blue. The several pillows, sheets, and blankets were all different shades of blue from the lightest that matched the cords to the darkest that looked almost black.

I turned to where the sound originated from and where I was conveniently curled up around in quite a disturbingly wonderful position. My fire angel, Daisuke, was sound asleep holding my right hand gently as his head was neatly tucked in between the little nook I had created between my stomach and legs while using part of my pelvis and lower abdominal as a pillow. I could not help but blush as he snuggled closer to me moving those luscious lips even lower and lower.

I yearned to wake him, to kiss him passionately, to give in to my carnal desires, to tell him…what?...It doesn't matter I just did not want to ever let go of him. I reached my left hand and gently moved some of his blood red strands away from his forehead and kissed him tenderly. I memorized the feel of his silky locks the feel of his supple skin against my lips and his scent of sweet cherries. Then it happened…his head…his lips…bumped into _something_ I would rather he didn't 'I really don't mind though it's just that why did he have to be asleep.' I felt as though I was about to be consumed by small embers and I was paralyzed. He moved again and this time fell back since he had been leaning against the bed while sitting on the floor. I heard a loud _konk_ as Daisuke felland I was sweating with relief that he was no longer on me with a tinge of sadness. Even though, I did feel bad for Niwa falling, but he seemed fine because he did not wake up from his sleep.

"Must be a heavy sleeper." I mused aloud while giving one of those rare smirk/smile things.

"Huuuhh?" Niwa sat up swiftly looking around for the source of the noise that had woken him up and found me sitting on the bed while smirking/smiling at him.

"Hi-Hiwatari-kun! You're here but how?" Niwa asked cutely while tilting his head slightly. 'Cute!' I could not help but remember what just happened so I decided to mentally slap myself.

"Dark, he said something about you not responding his calls, and how you were distraught with Harada-san breaking up with you.

* * *

Yes the chapter was very short and originally it was 24 pages long but I had a gap, or writers block, in my chapter between here and once their in class so I need time to think of things. And for that one reviewer that didn't like how I had Riku breaking up with Daisuke well it seemed to me that she is the type of person that makes up her mind on things or people before she even talks about it or to them. But don't worry I'm not done with her yet. **Oh and I won't update again until I get 4 reviews.**


	5. Awoken Feelings

**Disclaimer: go back to chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Awoken Feelings**

"Oh…" His face lightly tinted as though he was remembering the reason as to why and then lifted shy ruby orbs to stare intently into my own as if searching for an unknown answer. 'What ever he is looking for I hope he finds it soon I'm beginning to sizzle with him looking at me like that.' I shift on the bed so that one of the larger cobalt pillows covers his view from in between my legs while still having me attain some form of at easiness and make the movement seem natural at the same time. Daisuke seems not to notice as he still appears in deep thought. 'I presume he found what he was looking for.'

**No POV**

What is more, as soon as those words had been spoken mentally Daisuke spoke again yet very hesitant at first to say the least, but Satoshi gave him an encouraging nod to continue.

"Uhm…uh…I wasn't really upset about Riku dumping me I was just upset that just because she..un…well…sort of found out that I was..uhe..un.. Dark, by accident, she didn't want to be my girlfriend anymore because she hated him sooo much that what she said she felt for me wasn't as strong as what she didn't feel for Dark. But I like Dark I want him to always be with me (hick) if there was I way I could keep him with me forever I would." Daisuke started sniffling and bawling by the end of the sentence making his large innocent doe eyes even larger. Although Satoshi kept a close leash on his emotions so nothing escaped through his façade of unemotional detachment, he could not stop from thinking the numerous ways to kill or even afflict large amounts of anguish on the elder Harada that dare to make _his_ Niwa cry.

Soon after the treacherous thoughts of killing the elder Harada had left his system he reached his hands underneath Daisuke's arms and lifted him up to sit on his lap, so they were facing each other. Once on the bed Satoshi wrapped his left arm around Daisuke's waist as he started to gently comb through the supple blood red locks as he cooed Daisuke to a peaceful sleep telling him everything would be all right and how she didn't deserve his or Dark's attention let alone his tears. Not too long after Daisuke fell asleep in Satoshi's arms, did Satoshi lie down with Daisuke on top of him, still caressing red locks as he too drifted off.

**Daisuke POV**

'Warm…so warm and Sakura was right I no longer feel empty inside or sad.' I snuggled in closer to my heater relishing the warmth. Suddenly, all the memories of the last few hours came back to me and I spring my eyes open to find myself using Satoshi's chest for a pillow. I use all of my skills as a trained thief to look up and see if Satoshi is still asleep with out waking him up. I find that he is staring at me with those consuming ocean depths like eyes and a smile so heart melting that if he didn't have any fan girls, of which he has millions of, he _would_ have gotten them all over again, with that smile. I blush immediately while getting off him as soon as possible muttering several "I'm sorry" along the way.

"Sorry sorry sorry Sato- uh I mean Hiwatari-kun I didn't mean to fall asleep… I guess I just get tired a lot faster while I'm down here. But I don't know where down here is?" I started looking around me as though a neon sign will appear before me and tell me where the exit is to waking up.

"That is quite alright, Niwa." He tells me as he readjusts his glasses will that elegant gracefulness that I can't stop but stare and admire with awww. "Now that you are awake, I do believe we can leave to find Dark. I am sure he knows how to take me out of here and you should be fine now unless there is more you would like to tell me." He stops for a moment giving me an intense look with some unknown emotion in his eyes. I just turn away hoping he didn't see me staring. 'Wait why am I embarrassed and why am I shy all of a sudden this is Hiwatari my _friend_ for crying out loud! If Dark were here he would be teasing me as if there were no tomorrow.' "I will not pressure you but do know that if anything is wrong you can tell me."

I sigh with resignation and murmur.

"No that's alright, I'll be fine. I was just caught off guard that's all." Then I give him a soothing reassuring smile and grab his had as I start heading away from the bed into the nothingness once again but this time I'm not alone anymore; so I'm not scared.

**Satoshi POV**

He grabbed my hand awhile back after we started running in a random direction and still has not let go but I don't mind I enjoy the warmth that he gives me and even more I hope he never lets go but that is just wishful thinking. 'I know he isn't telling me everything because Dark stated that he wasn't answering his calls, but what can I do. I will just have to keep a closer eye on him. ...I will be there for him until he notices me and maybe this time around he will.' I smile as I let him drag me to where ever his heart chooses.


	6. I’m to sexy for my Body

**"Twitch...twiter..twitch.."**

**So how many people thought I was dead! Well I'm alive and well so that works for all of you, since I'll be updating more frequently.**

**Chapter 6: I'm to sexy for my Body**

* * *

**No POV**

_Pitter-patter pitter-patter_…

Two pairs of feet lightly chimed throughout the endless expanse of magenta that surrounded Daisuke's mind.

"Wait…Niwa there's the river and the tree. Once we cross that we'll be able to reach what I believe to be your conscious side of yours and Dark's mind." Hiwatari pointed toward the glistening flow of cerulean water jealously encircling the wisteria as if guarding a secret. Daisuke huffed a bit before speaking in a whispered tone.

"Good, huff…I'm tired." Hiwatari furrowed his delicately drawn eyebrows into a scowl. Hiwatari was really starting to worry mostly because Niwa could run for miles ahead of him and not even break a sweat and here he was looking ready to faint from fatigue.

**Daisuke POV**

'I don't think I can take much more before I blackout again. I'm so tired I feel like something is draining me like when Dark uses too much magic to get away from Krad.' Suddenly, I began to feel light and warm; without my noticing Hiwatari had swiftly picked me up in bridal style and was now looking down at me with clouded indigo blue eyes. I blush at the instant close contact and the surprising warmth that seeps right into me making me crave for more of his warmth. Although, I just stared at him confusingly while I tilted my head to one side hoping he would not notice my reaction.

"You did say you were tired." He stated teasingly with a smirk. I feel my face getting hot and thank him as I take an interest into my shirt. He assures me it's no bother and in no time makes it to the river as though I weighted nothing. 'Wow Hiwatari is strong. I wonder how Dark always seems to escape with him so…so strong. Don't get me wrong Dark is strong too but Sat- I mean Hiwatari is …wow!'

**Satoshi POV**

I easily maneuvered Daisuke and myself across the river by jumping through the stones I had used earlier. Once on the other side I did not want to stop although Daisuke seemed fascinated by the blossoms so much that I picked out the fullest one and gave that to him. 'He's so cute smelling those blossoms with that light tint of pink rose on his cheeks. I wish I could show him how much I thought of him.' I continued to search for Dark while Daisuke rested against the tree. I headed north from our current position in hopes of finding help.

Not too long after I found Dark lounging on a settee wearing a toga and olive crown as though he were Caesar from Rome holding a gilded glass of wine while Sakura stood with a brush in hand scratching her bloody red lock covered head. If I weren't in such a hurry to get back to my little fire angel I would have chuckled at the audacity of Dark believing he was better that any ol'Caesar.

"Dark! Get me out of here and…"

"What's the hurry? Oh and where's Dai? Wasn't he with you?"

"Grrr." 'Idiot, inhale….exhale…inhale…exhale, calm down you can do this' "He's under the wisteria…and what is Sakura doing here I thought she couldn't go into the consciousness?" I responded with a bland tone I had cultivated over the years with Krad and **Father** breathing down my neck as though they were my executioners.

"That's great, knew you could do it Commander. Heh." Dark smirked and puffed up his chest as though saying "Yeah, yeah. I'm great I know it so what else is new!?" While I mentally (no pun intended) rolled, my eyes while visibly making my eyes colder.

"Come now Sir Creeps-allot can't you just chill for a while…uhhh!…alright party-pooper I'll get you and Dai back. I'll just go and get Daisuke while you wait here with Dai-Chan." Dark sighed as though he was exhausted but I'm the one that feels exhausted with his antics. I mentally rub my temples in a clockwise motion while Dark goes off to find Niwa-kun. Then I feel it someone is staring at me I look up to see Sakura looking at me over her second painting the one of Dark dressed as Caesar leaning against the lounge Dark had been sitting on covered by a leather like sheet of cloth to keep it from being seen.

"May I help you?" I monotonously ask her. However before she could even react to my indifferent tone, I'm given the opportunity to meet the ground as a red blur with huge eyes, big enough to drown ones self in, fogged up with the beginnings of what looks like water works throw itself on top of me crying what would sound like "Dark's so mean! Tell Dark to stop teasing me!...hic." I turn my shocked-gazed now turned to icy glare at the nonchalant Dark strolling in with the widest grin ever to be plastered on a living creature, and that included clowns too. 'Uh, I hate clowns them and there odd colored hair with their incessant clatter of laughter and those ridiculously large red noses. Uhg…. bad train of thought… Now lets go back to the sweet little morsel hell decided to tease me with and try to grope him while having no one notice, heh, this will be easy. 'Out of all the times I cursed my being a genius at times like these I truly am glad.' I slyly placed my finger tips on his waist keeping him unconsciously trapped above me as he snuggly roped me with his shapely legs, causing my blood to redirect itself.

**No POV**

"There, there, Niwa-kun." Satoshi softly cooed into the redhead's right ear while slowly caressing the curve of his ear with the softness of his lips, while unconsciously blowing small puff of hot air with every word creating small shivers to travel down the fire angel's spine.

Somewhere in the background was Dark turning deadly pale, of course, Daisuke and Satoshi didn't seem to notice for given reasons. Still stuck in there world they didn't notice when Dark had enough and in an all green skin, freshly created from watching Satoshi be sexy with Daisuke, decided to kick Satoshi out of there faster than Hiwatari's hand going up Daisuke's burning back.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I had writers block on how to get them back to reality. Don't worry though I have the next three chapters already written and they're longer so it's all good. Please tell me what you think of the story so far even though I don't deserve them since I had all of you wait so long. 


	7. Drool Outs?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the D.N. Angel cast in this story.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Drool outs?**

"Beepbeep beepbeep beepbeep beepbeep." Groggy periwinkle blue eyes stared at the motley assortments of disinfectants carelessly placed on the metal shelves covering up the majority of the small room. Finally having enough time to get the wires in his brain to start working again, he gentle untangled one of his arms, from the red head once again nestled in his arms, looked at his cell phone that loudly stated it to be 5p.m.

**Sato POV**

'Hmmn, looks like we've been gone longer than I thought. The school grounds should be empty by now.' The bluenette mused as he continued to play with blood-red locks that were quickly becoming an addictive habit. Alabaster limbs, jealously covered by sheets of fabric society deemed worthy to call clothes and sun-kissed limbs equally jealous, dejectedly unlatched themselves as the owner of those fetching limbs began to look for a way out of the claustrophobic room.

'It would appear that someone (Dark!) melted the lock to the door.' Delicate artistic fingers traced the remnants of the key hole as an elegant azure eyebrow slightly twitched as a wave of annoyance came back in a new and higher level ever felt before. Shuffling of clothes was heard from the table that immediately changed the direction of a certain hormonal 15-year-old Commander's mind.

"(Yawn.) What time is it, Hiwatari-kun?"

'Could he say it any I-just-woke-up-where-my-hair-and-clothes-look-like-I-just-got-laid.' That is when I was assaulted by my own subconscious of mental images of Daisuke wearing a choker with a chain attached to it, or Daisuke with claret colored wings touching himself for my viewing pleasure or.. 'I have to stop this!' Still not looking at Daisuke, for obvious reasons that could very easily be caught on even by the densest of people; I decided to forcibly redirect my thoughts into means of escape but not without safely tucking them away in the darkest recesses of my mind for later. Looking around for the third time I finally figure a way out. There is a small ventilation, hidden precariously by the mounds of toilet paper, just big enough to fit our selves through it though there is still the matter of how do we get up there.

"What are you looking at Hiwatari-kun?" Small puff of hot air tickle my neck as I feel a large source of heat radiate from the person behind me. There can only be one person that can make my body shiver with delight and warmth, not to mention that same person is also the only one I'm trapped in this closet with.

"Satoshi?" '_Ah!_ My fire angel called me by my name and Krad isn't awake to hear him say it. Wait. Then that _means_…' A small lecherous smile reached my face as I let down my guard in order to favor the cherub Daisuke angels leading me to the pearly gates of heaven and all that I can do to _my little_ Daisuke.

**No POV**

"Hey is that an air vent. If we move the table over we should be able to climb up there and get out of this place, right Satoshi." Red eyes glowed with excitement as he started to move the table toward the vent completely ignorant of the passing images in Hiwatari's mind as drool began to accumulate in the side of his slightly open mouth. Once finished Daisuke began to worry about Satoshi's most recent "drool outs" as Dark liked to call them because it seemed to the little red head that they were getting more frequent and he was a bit too embarrassed to ask Satoshi if it had something to do with his low-blood pressure or something else, but what worried him the most was how he would have to go about describing the way he looked during these "drool outs" that made him just consider it a part of the Satoshi puzzle. Then a large wave of a shiver racked through Satoshi's form resulting in an alarming gush of a nosebleed bringing the bluenette back to reality that to him seemed just as sweet at the moment. An utterly edible crimson tart of an angel fussed over him and clung to him like a second skin, of course, this made his nosebleed even worse. Luckily for the young commander blood conveniently fell on his pants covering the other results to his most recent drool out.

"Are you ok Satoshi?" The delicious crimson tart worriedly asked looking up at the young commander with unshed tear-filled big puppy eyes and to top it all off a quivering bottom lip just waiting to be suckled. Turning away from the temptation that was heaven and hell on earth Satoshi affirmed that **now** wasn't the time to be worrying about him. Since they had to get out of there before his mother started to worry about him. Making the poor Niwa look as though he were walking to the slaughter house as he sulkily was pushed into the air vent by very thoughtful hands that squeezed a bit to tightly on his rump and a light smack to get him moving.

* * *

I hope everyone liked it even though it was short. I also already have the next chapter already written.


	8. Steamingly Sublime

**Well I should do the disclaimer first.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own and if you want me to keep writing then do not sue.**

**Secondly, I decided to stop being a saddist and give everyone that was patient a little reward. And don't forget that:**

/…/ for Daisuke

**/…/ for Dark **

'…' for thinking to ones-self

**So now on with the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Steamingly Sublime**

Neither of the two teens expected to find the air vent in such dire need of venting in their lives. The scent of mold had imbued with their very clothes. Spiders readied themselves to become post on the corners of their designs as though asking for toll fee. However, being a Commander and Art thief you get use to the dirty part of the job which for them included moldy air vents and spiders the size of chicken eggs. So, they continued on not even batting an eye, sometimes turning left or right a few times depending solely on Daisuke's instincts to guide them to a safe place.

Throughout this whole time Satoshi followed mechanically as he continued to be memorized by the sway of narrow firmly rounded hips just dancing teasingly before his very eyes just a bit out of reach. Unconsciously, with the desire to touch what he had so wanted from the beginning, he reached out and the muscles under his hand contracted as a visible shiver ran down the entire length that was the Niwa.

"Satos-shi" Niwa half shivered and half moaned as he bit his lip to keep from making any loud sounds. Like a wolf that had caught it's pray or a lion in heat the Aquamarine haired Commander pounced on the poor unsuspecting prey. Only one sound was heard as Satoshi continued to mount the defenseless fire angel and that was the sound of rusted bolts bending and finally giving way to the tremendous burden placed on them after years of neglect.

"Yahhhhh!" Both could be heard falling from the Cathedral like ceilings of the boys changing room and a resounding crack as a porcelain ankle broke the steam and water pipe on his way down only to soundly land on top of the very fire angel he tried to pounce and claim not moments before.

"Uhpfff."

"Daisuke are you alright" Satoshi got off then feeling the electrifying pain rise up his leg cried out. Daisuke quickly forgetting about his own pain went and started to go into a panic mode leaving his face flushed and lips swollen from repeatedly being chewed on as he wound his outer shirt around Satoshi's swelling muscle. This is also about the time that the two realized that the broken steam pipe had filled the whole boys changing room into a sauna and the hot broken water pipe had gotten them both drenched.

"Are you ok now Satoshi?" Daisuke asked still worried about Satoshi's injury. Though his worry was short lived as Dark decided to awaken at that moment and scream 'Eewwww!' while running around in circles and conking himself unconscious by some mental wall that appeared by nowhere. This in returned made Daisuke smile an evil smile that no one but Krad would approve of except since Krad hates the poor Niwa's guts so that left no one to appreciate such an evil smile.

A delicate brow arched just enough to get Daisuke's attention back towards himself and away from Dark. Though he was feeling extremely left out especially after all the attention Daisuke was fawning on him about his ankle but he refused to pout and in returned just decided to wait and wait and wait and…

"Daisuke."

"huh. Oh sorry about that Satoshi, what were you saying?" Daisuke sheepishly squeaked rightfully feeling ashamed for listening to Dark rant rave and then faint while poor Sato-kun had a broken ankle.

"I..uh…need help walking." The commander stammered now realizing that Daisuke's under-shirt was clinging to him like a second skin and reddish-pink taunt nipples teasingly sighed through the wet see through fabric leaving nothing to the poor bluenette's imagination making his mouth go dry as he looked even lower and found the same clinging problem with the cute red-heads pants.

Raising an arm and piteously fanning his now flushed cheeks from the rising temperature of the room Daisuke pulled Satoshi up against him as it seemed his friend had gone into one of those drool out sessions again.

**Dai POV**

/Is it me or are his drool outs becoming more frequent. I hope he's alright./

**/Daisuke, Eimiko hasn't talked to you about where babies come from has she./**

'What!' I could feel my face becoming hotter as I half carried half dragged Satoshi to the exit only to find out that the security mechanism on the door was broken.

/Oh no, now what?!/

**/Heheheh. Looks like you're stuck here for the night./** Dark happily chimed in completely glowing with his new found amusement from his boring existence.

/Hey wait a minute can't you get us out of here?/ I asked him desperately as I lean Satoshi against the door and take off my shirt as the temperature continues to rise.

**/Sorry Dai, but…I'm all pooped out from getting Satoshi out of your mind, and don't you have something to say to me about that while we're on the subject./**

I snorted finding him useless and now irritating as I look at the temperature, reading 117 degrees Fahrenheit. I can just feel all the blood and my soul leaving my body, 'Why me!? Now I'm stuck here all weakened and Mom will kill me for sure when she finds out what happened.' I finish taking off my shoes, socks and pants and slump down beside Satoshi completely depressed. 'At least I was able to make sure it didn't rise any higher and that it would keep raining the whole time we're in here.'

**/So Dai **(Dark's eyebrows wiggle)** what don't you help the poor Commander out of his _clothes_ I'm sure he must be pretty _hot_ in his uniform?/**

/No way you just want to embarrass me in front of Hiwatari-kun./ I smartly retort feeling proud of myself.

**/_Hiwatari-kun_ is it?! I seem to remember you calling him Satoshi a moment ago./**

I can just feel his smugness roll off of him like bad odor but all I can do is blush since I know he's right.

"_uhn."_ I quickly turn around and find Satoshi lying on his side breathing harshly and sweating in the heat. But even now all I can do is think how beautiful he is with droplets of water running down his lustfully flushed face and lightly caressing his well defined body as they fall to the ground.

"Ah..huhh…uhn"

I don't know why but hearing him make all those noises is getting me hotter. I feel butterflies zooming around my stomach wanting to get out while a pulsing that seems to get stronger as though it were a need clawing at my very soul begin to get louder and more insistent. Suddenly Dark's idea doesn't become as ridiculous after all and I move as though in a trance or as if I'm watching someone else with my body disrobe the gorgeous ice prince, my snow angel, from his heated cage. Each layer as it was precariously thrown to the other side of the room made the movement of my fingers more heated and confident. I could almost say I was playing him like a finely tuned instrument by the way he readily responded. I had just gotten the last piece of fabric off of him when an equally heated hand reached out and pulled my chin towards clouded ocean blue eyes.

"_Daisuke."_ It was whispered so lightly I almost didn't catch it with the sound of the sprinklers and steam in the background but all that ceased to exists as pale fingers tangled themselves within my locks and petal soft lips of the palest rose crushed themselves against my own lips. The kiss was passionate, hot, desperate, and lovingly bitter sweet that tears sprang to life and fell just as they had been formed. I grabbed on to him wishing to feel more even if the taste of them made me cry. Sensing my desire for more he flipped me so that I was being completely covered by him and somewhere along the way I lost my boxers but I was happy because it felt good to be free.

**No POV**

The room continued to get hotter which only seemed to fuel the two to greater needs. Hands roamed where mouths did not taste each one lost in ecstasy. The challenge of trying to get closer while still memorizing every inch of the other seemed to occupy the last remaining active brain cells that had not yet died of blood loss being as all available blood was being redirected at the moment. However even this challenge became too great as alabaster hips grinded into sun-kissed ones ridding both of all thought as their pulsating needs rubbed each other with even greater fervor as the grinding increased to an inhuman like speed of animalistic need and desire ending with a whole body ascending out of this world orgasm. Both in their last thoughts before drifting into unconsciousness wondered what going all the way would be like if this was beyond their wildest dreams.

* * *

**So how many of you actually thought they would go all the way?! Hahahahahaha, sorry but I couldn't help myself, I decided to have the actual moment be more graphic and it won't happen in school grounds (hint). Well next chapter is where Satoshi and Daisuke get out thanks to an unexpected person.**


End file.
